The Dying Light: A Thomas x Minho Story
by willstffrd
Summary: "Flashbacks suddenly appeared, reminding me how Minho was always there for me, helping me, caring for me. I never really loved anyone, never fell in love before. Now I truly know that I love him too, and that he loves me." Thomas x Minho (Rated M for future chapters.)
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER:** **I am not the owner of The Maze Runner trilogy or any of the characters used below, James Dashner is, and he is amazing.  
**

* * *

Note: Set during The Scorch Trials, after Chapter 42. Let's just imagine that WICKED fixed and dropped Thomas back to the Gladers at night instead of in the morning or afternoon and that they did make a bonfire in The Scorch Trials after the WICKED fixed him. or that Thomas never fell in love with Teresa or Brenda. This fan fiction is written in Thomas' point of view, instead of The Maze Runner trilogy's third person view**.**

* * *

**_"He sucked in a long, slow breath, closed his eyes, then welcomed the rest, welcomed that heavy feeling of slumber as it started pulling him into its depths. The sounds around him seemed to fade away, the air to thicken. A calm came over him, then sleep." - Chapter 42, The Scorch Trials by James Dashner_**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

I opened my eyes. Even in the dark, I can see that everyone is already asleep.

The past events still haunt me. If only I can erase those horrifying events or these feelings with a push of a button.

I slowly stood up from the cold sand, trying not to wake everyone up and walked outside of the shelter. I decided that I needed to take a walk and that I needed some air, so I can think. I kept walking until I finally reached the dying bonfire, the Gladers made the bonfire after WICKED dropped me off at 9PM. It's 1AM now, cold and windy.

I sat on the ground, then stared at the dancing fire, probably enjoying its last few minutes of life. And then I lied down on my back, stared at the stars, and then finally the moon.

"I just want to survive, live, and be happy with my life." I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes and put both of my hands behind my head as my pillow. It's probably stupid, out here, lying down with my eyes closed.

_What if a Crank attacks me? Or something worse that we haven't seen yet? _WICKED is unpredictable.

"Doesn't matter, Maybe turning to a crank would be better because I won't emotionally feel anything. Or maybe that to be eaten by a Crank, that death, is better. No more pain, feelings, and tears. " I sighed.

"Or maybe not."

I tensed, kept my eyes closed, afraid of what I might see. A Crank? No, the voice is familiar.

Minho.

I opened my eyes, and there he is, Our brave, bossy leader.

"You better explain why you're out here late at night and thinking about death, shuck-face!" Minho shouted, aware that he won't wake the Gladers up.

I sat and stared at him. "You better explain why you're out here too and why shouting at me for thinking about death."

He looked around first as if he's about to tell me a secret and that a Crank might hear it. He stretched, sighed and put his hand behind then scratched his head as if he's really confused. "I'm out here because of you bloody shank! I'm worried 'bout you man. You're acting weird lately." He said with one eyebrow raised.

I'm surprised about this, this worried side of Minho rarely showed up. "I'm going crazy. I'm turning to a Crank. I mean, how are we going to survive this? I'm done, Minho. I'm tired and maybe a permanent rest won't be so bad."

He dropped his hand and sat beside me. Stared at the dying bonfire and then at me. I stared back at his glazed eyes.

_Are those tears? _Now I'm really surprised.

"We just need to. We'll survive, Thomas. We can do this. Don't ever lose hope."

We stared at each other's eyes, our eyes that are threatening to release tears of pain and suffer.

Minho's tears fell and slid down to his cheek, then he moved forward quickly and crushed his mouth to mine.

I didn't move, or do anything. I only stared at his closed crying eyes. My tears finally fell, I didn't reject him or anything, in fact I finally entered his mouth and our tongues collided.

He tastes like grapes, maybe he recently ate grapes before going to sleep. I opened my mouth wider and welcomed him.

His tongue swirled with my mine, craving for more. He held my face carefully, trying not to move his hands somewhere else of my body. After what seemed like 10 seconds of kissing, I stopped, stared at him as he stared back wide open, shocked.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, as if afraid of what my reaction would be. "Because I love you, Thomas." He said to me, crying. "And I'm sorry, man."

"Since when? And why are you sorry?"

"Ever since you ran with me back in the Maze. I'm sorry because I kissed you!" He gripped his hair tightly.

Flashbacks suddenly appeared, reminding me how Minho was always there for me, helping me, caring for me. I never really loved anyone, never fell in love before. Now I truly know that I love him too, and that he loves me.

"Don't be sorry, Minho, I love you too."

He stared at me, he stopped crying. Instead of his eyes being wide open, his mouth is.

"You love me too?" For a moment he smiled but quickly faded away.

"I guess so, maybe, yeah. Flashbacks reminded me of how you were always there for me, helping me, taking care of me."

"I thought I'm straight. But you proved me wrong. I fell in love with you so hard and I didn't expect it. You're different, Thomas. There's something about you. I only acted straight after I noticed that I fell in love with you because the Gladers might not accept me. I tried to keep my mouth shut."

"Hey." I scooted and put his head of my shoulder while I run my fingers through his hair. "If they don't accept you for who you are, then they really are shanks." I chuckled as I played with his hair.

Minho smiled and laughed but it immediately faded away. I smiled back anyway.

"Come on, you cry baby. We better take a rest." I told him.

Minho playfully punched me on my shoulder and smirked. "Hey, you're the one who cried first!"

"Oh? Do you want me to ask WICKED to show the video to the Gladers and rewind the video as to who cried first?" I smirked and playfully punched him back.

We both stood up at the same time but he ran away first while I stayed back.

"You shank! I'll pound your stupid stinkin' ass tomorrow!" He shouted while running and smiling.

_Ah. The crazy Minho is back. _I smirked again, wondering whether he's actually serious or not.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER 2 | FEBRUARY 2013**


End file.
